Um ao outro
by Lady Murder
Summary: Não era o certo, tampouco o fácil. Mas era o que eles queriam. cap 2 on
1. Fácil

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Ainda… Ainda…

**Fanfic número 2 do Desafio dos 72 com a Srta. Abracadabra**

**Dedicada à Chuck Lil **

**-x-**

**Um ao outro**

Cap. 1 – Fácil

O mais fácil seria abandonar Draco. O mais fácil seria nunca mais vê-lo, nunca mais tocá-lo, nunca mais beijá-lo.

Sim, seria o mais fácil.

Eles não teriam mais que arriscar o pescoço ao se encontrarem a noite, não teriam de mentir para os amigos, não teriam que fingir brigas... Seria tudo mais fácil.

Porém, não seria fácil esquecê-lo. Não seria fácil esquecer aqueles beijos, aquelas noites, aquele rosto, aqueles cabelos, aqueles olhos, aquele corpo. Mas ela iria conseguir. Com um pouco de esforço, ela conseguiria.

Sim, seria o mais fácil.

Ela não iria ter de ver aqueles olhares acusadores de Harry e Rony (principalmente de Rony) ao vê-la chegar de manhã no dormitório.

Ela não iria sentir mais aqueles lábios quentes nos seus, não iria sentir aquele hálito que a arrepiava em seu pescoço, não iria sentir aquela mão fria percorrer seu corpo, não iria mais ver aqueles olhos penetrantes a encarando.

Seria mesmo fácil?

Sim, seria o mais fácil.

Teria de abandonar seus desejos, sua paixão. Mas teria uma vida mais tranqüila. Não iria mais temer se eles fossem descobertos, porque não haveria nada para descobrir. Nada.

Dando um beijo de despedida, Hermione saiu da sala em que ela e Draco estavam. Olhou por uma janela e percebeu que o sol já despontava. Apressou o passo para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Passou pela Mulher Gorda e ficou aliviada ao ver que não tinha ninguém lá. Ia começar a subir as escadas para o dormitório, quando ouviu um pigarreio. Gemeu por dentro e se virou, vendo Rony e Harry a encarando no final do salão. Rony mantinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria. Harry mantinha uma expressão passiva e indagadora.

- O-o que estão fazendo aqui tão cedo? – Hermione tentou disfarçar.

- Acho que nós é que devemos fazer essa pergunta, não é? – Rony rosnou.

Mais um motivo para terminar logo com Draco: nunca mais teria de passar por isso.

- Não é da sua conta, certo? – Ela estava totalmente sem paciência.

- Ah, mas se nossa amiga anda fugindo a noite para se agarrar com alguém, é da nossa conta sim. – Rony elevou um pouco a voz.

- Pega mais leve, cara. – Harry sugeriu, mas depois decidiu se calar.

- Olha Rony, não estou com saco para suas implicâncias. A vida é minha e faço dela o que eu quiser. Então com licença, pois estou morrendo de sono. – E subiu, apressada, as escadas.

Pelo resto do dia, ela não falou com Rony, também mal falou com Harry. Passara o dia tão absorta em pensamentos que não prestara atenção em uma aula.

Mil pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, mas o que mais se repetia era: Sim, seria o mais fácil. Cada vez mais que a noite se aproximava, mais ela sentia um embrulho na barriga. Será que conseguiria acabar com Draco? Será que o que estava fazendo era realmente fácil? Bem, que seria o certo ela tinha certeza. Não seria?

Mais o que importava não era o certo, e sim o fácil. Pela primeira vez o certo não rondava sua cabeça.

Andava pelo corredor, depois da última aula. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que a noite já caíra. Respirou fundo. Agora era só esperar dar 11h. Só isso.

Seria mesmo fácil?

Sim, seria o mais fácil.

Hermione estava sentada na cadeira, esperando Draco. Bateram na porta e então o mesmo apareceu. Era o momento, ela tinha que dizer. Mas, quando aqueles olhos azuis a encararam, a coragem lhe fugiu. E, em vez de dizer 'quero terminar com você', o que saiu foi:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

E, quando sentiu os lábios de Draco sobre o seu e percebeu que sua blusa estava jogada no chão, o fácil já não importava, somente o que ela queria.

E ela queria Draco.

**-X-**

**N/A**: Bem, como podem ver é D/H... ECA! Mas ok. Bem, espero que gostem, porque eu não gosto do casal nem um pouco. Perdoem os erros, esse cap não foi betado. Dedico essa fic a Chuck Lil, que ama muito esse shipper . Espero que goste, Vamp's o/.


	2. Certo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter me pertence. Eu sou a J. K, gente! /levada para o hospício/

**-x-**

**Fanfic número 2 do Desafio dos 72 com a Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Dedicada à Chuck Lil**

**-x-**

**Cap. 2 – Certo**

Não era certo. Não era nada certo o que eles faziam.

Naquele... Relacionamento, vamos dizer assim, não havia nada além de erros.

O primeiro erro foi de terem se aproximado. O segundo foi de terem... Se conhecido melhor. E o terceiro era porque persistiam nisso.

Draco tinha que abandonar Hermione. Seria o certo. Seria o certo para todos. Difícil seria, mas era preciso. Era o certo. Não que ele sempre fizesse a coisa certa, ele raramente fazia. Mas naquele caso... O certo era o melhor caminho a seguir para fugir daquele mar de erros.

Sim, seria o certo.

Iria ter de evitar aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto o hipnotizava. Iria ter que ignorar aquele sorriso tão branco naqueles lábios tão vermelhos. Iria ter de queimar todas as lembranças de todas aquelas noites que sempre perambulavam em sua cabeça. Iria ter que esquecê-la completamente.

Por outro lado, não ficaria mais com medo de acabar recebendo uma detenção, ou pior, sendo expulso por ser pego fazendo... Coisas indevidas no meio da noite. Não iria mais ter que agüentar sem pestanejar os deboches de seus "amigos" da Sonserina quando ele chegava de manhã no dormitório. Não iria correr o risco de queimar toda sua imagem ao ser pego com uma _sangue-ruim_.

Sim, seria o certo.

Sangue-ruim... Draco nunca mais a chamara assim. Ela era sua agora, não tinha mais porque tratá-la mal.

Mas isso iria acabar. As brigas voltariam a acontecer normalmente, sem fingimentos. Os xingamentos também voltaria. Pois eles não estariam mais juntos. Não mais.

Sentiria falta daquele pequeno corpo em seus braços. Sentiria falta daquela pele quente sob a sua. Mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, sentiria falta do cheiro. Daquele delicioso cheiro que sempre a perseguia. Ele não conseguia definir qual exatamente era o cheiro, mas era bem parecido com o das violetas. Sempre que voltava para o dormitório aquele cheiro estava nele 

e, mesmo que ele tomasse banho e tentasse de todas as formas predominar o seu cheiro, o cheiro dela não saía. Sempre grudado nele.

Mas isso terminaria. Não é?

Sim, seria o certo.

Draco não gostava do certo. Na verdade, o errado sempre o atraía. Esse era um dos motivos de estar com Hermione. Mas agora o certo era necessário.

Já não dava mais para continuar. Ele já não prestava atenção nas aulas, só pensava nela, naquelas noites. Ele já não agüentava passar um dia sem vê-la, sem tocá-la, sem beijá-la. Ele já não fazia mais nada além de pensar nela, de querê-la.

E, cada vez que pensava nisso, sabia que sim, seria o certo.

Draco entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina, cansado. Tomara a decisão e iria executá-la naquela noite. Sorriu triste ao lembrar do sorriso de Hermione ao se despedir dele pouco tempo antes.

- Que sorriso é esse, hein Draco?

Ele levantou os olhos, surpreso. E se deparou com Pansy Parkinson o observando irritada.

- Onde você esteve? Porque está chegando a essa hora? – Ela disse, ponde a mão na cintura.

Ele não respondeu. Somente se dirigiu a escada de seu dormitório. Porém foi impedido por Pansy, que segurava seu braço.

- Quer explicações, Draco!

- Mas não vai tê-las. Não é da sua conta.

Pansy fechou a cara com a grosseria de Draco.

- Quem era a vaca com que você estava se agarrando? – Ela soltou, com sua voz aguda.

Draco parou. Virou-se lentamente para Pansy e a encarou.

- Nunca, em hipótese alguma, a chame de vaca. Olhe-se no espelho antes de dizer algo.

E dizendo isso, Draco soltou-se dela e foi para seu dormitório. Deixando para trás uma Pansy muito chocada.

Mais um motivo para se separar de Hermione: não ter que passar pelos acessos de ciúmes de Pansy.

Sim, seria o certo.

Draco não foi às aulas naquela manhã. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar Hermione no caminho. Não queria voltar atrás com a decisão.

A noite chegou mais rápido do que ele previra. E logo ele já estava andando pelos corredores em direção a sala que tinham marcado de se encontrar. Ela não estava lá, Draco constatou, com um pouco de alívio. Mas não foi preciso esperar muito e ela já estava ali, o encarando, emanando aquele delicioso cheiro.

Ele percebeu que ela hesitou antes de falar alguma coisa. Ele respirou fundo e já ia começar a falar, quando veio:

- Eu te amo. – Ela sussurrou.

Draco parou. Não, ele não iria conseguir. Iria fazer novamente o errado.

- Eu também. – Ele sussurrou de volta e a puxou para um beijo. Não pensando em mais nada enquanto via sua blusa sendo aberta.

O certo pode ficar para depois, ele concluiu. Bem depois.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Vamp's, espero que tenha gostado o/. Sem mais nada a comentar, só que agradeço muito as reviews o/.


End file.
